


Waitin' On A Woman

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, I thought this was cute, Songfic, sueme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: What if Olivia has a conversation she didn't know she needed to have?





	Waitin' On A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but anyway! I got inspired to do this after going through my music library! If you haven't listened to Waitin On A Woman by Brad Paisley, I suggest you do because its an amazing song and i feel like its Olivia all the way.

Olivia sat on a bench outside a clothing store, patiently waiting for Alex. The blonde knew she hated shopping, but she also knew the detective would do anything for the leggy lawyer. An elderly gentleman approached the bench and she sent him a soft smile, taking a quick sip of the coffee in her hand. He returned the smile, grunting lightly as he sat on the bench next to Olivia. His hair was white, his hands calloused and he wore a pair of overalls. When the man looked at her, Olivia saw joy in his blue eyes, similar to a pair of blue eyes she knew well. 

 

“You waitin’ on a woman?” The detective was caught off guard and, under normal circumstances, she wouldn't just out herself, but she found herself nodding quietly. 

 

“Yeah, how about you?” A laugh bubbled its way from his throat, hearty and full. It brought a smile to Olivia's face too. 

 

“Hon, since nineteen fifty-two, I've been waitin’ on a woman.” He pulled a picture of him and a woman the brunette could only assume was his wife. The photograph was worn from years of handling, but it carried a romantic quality to it. It was evidently taken years ago, but the smiles on the couple were bright and full of love. 

 

“When I picked her up for our first date, I told her I'd be there at eight. She came down the stairs at eight thirty, she said ‘I'm sorry it took so long, didn't like a thing that I tried on,’” he laughed again, the sound rich with warmth. Taking the picture back from Olivia, he stared at it lovingly. 

 

“But let me tell you, hon, she sure looked pretty. Yeah, she'll take her time, but I don't mind waitin’ on a woman. The wedding took a year to plan, talk about an anxious man, I was nervous waitin’ on a woman.” The mention of a wedding took the brunette to thoughts of proposing to Alex; where she'd do it, how, when, what she'd say if/when the time came. The SVU detective often found herself riding down this train of thought frequently, she knew this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He nudged her arm good-naturedly as old men do, 

 

“I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth waitin’ on a woman.” Honeymoon, she'd probably take Alex to the islands, some islands, to soak up the sun and be far away from their work. The man continued to talk,

“I don't guess we've been anywhere, she hasn't made us late, I swear. Sometimes she does it just ‘cause she can, it's just a fact of life. It'll be the same with your young wife, might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time ‘cause you don't mind waitin’ on a woman.” Both of them settled in a comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts. Olivia wanted to propose to Alex, to see her look stunning walking down the aisle, to solidify the relationship they had. When the gentleman went to speak again, his voice was more serious this time.

“I've read somewhere statistics show, the man’s always the first to go,” he paused, letting out a soft, humourless laugh,

“And that makes sense, ‘cause I know she won't be ready. So when it finally comes my time, and I get to the other side, I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any.” Olivia smiled again, having the sudden urge to pat his knee reassuringly, but felt he didn't need it so she kept her hands around her to go coffee cup. They locked eyes again, the man speaking sincerely, 

“I hope she takes her time, ‘cause I don't mind, waitin’ on a woman.” Olivia watched as the man patted her knee and got up, toddling off to a woman the detective could easily identify as the man's wife from the photo, although significantly older. The man in the overalls carried her bags for her in one hand, his free hand clasped tightly to hers between them. Familiar heels brought Olivia out of her thoughts, 

“Sorry, Liv, that took so much longer than I thought.” Alex stopped and followed her girlfriend’s stare at an elderly couple, a beautiful older woman holding hands with a man in a pair of overalls. Olivia stood, taking her girlfriend’s purchases in one hand, grabbing Alex’s with her other and kissing it softly, 

“Honey, take your time, ‘cause I don't mind, waiting on a woman.” 


End file.
